White Silence
by BlueWish
Summary: A veces todo le parecía tan irreal, que creía estar en un sueño del que no podía despertar. Pero esa era la realidad, su realidad, blanca e inmaculada a la par de silenciosa. OneShot.
El cielo le daba la bienvenida después de una noche de custodio en un templo sepultado completamente en los hielos eternos. El sol aún se asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte y una brisa que calaba hasta los huesos recorría como siempre toda el área, pero a él eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Es más, había añorado mucho aquellos parajes helados y aparentemente carentes de vida, aquel era su hogar, siempre lo había sido.

Sleipmon dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, hacía no mucho su destino había dado un giro demasiado brusco. Desde que había sido no mas que un Kudamon había oído hablar de los Royal Knights, aquellos entes de gran poder que protegían el mundo digital a toda costa, conocidos por sus grandes proezas y hazañas, respetados por muchos y temidos por otros.

Quien diría que ahora pertenecía a aquel grupo...

Comenzó a caminar por la planicie dejando como siempre una gran cantidad de huellas a su paso debido a sus seis patas, ya conocía todo el polo norte como la palma de su mano así que no le preocupaba el alejarse de las ruinas que debía de custodiar y proteger. Podía volver a encontrarlas sin esfuerzo alguno.  
La idea de ser un Royal Knight aún no estaba del todo arraigada en su mente, había momentos en los cuales creía estar soñando y sentía la tentación de volver con su manada y su familia. Pero eso ya no era posible, había tenido que desprenderse de todo aquello que según palabras de su Dios solo sería una distracción además de un peso muerto.

Con su vista fija en la nada el equino siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente, ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y al frío. Incluso estando con los otros caballeros sentía que casi no había diferencia alguna entre estar con ellos, a caminar por una tundra helada y vacía.

Aunque al menos en la tundra no sentía un montón de miradas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, realmente le incomodaba estar con _ellos_ ya que al igual que él, los otros Royal Knights no se acostumbraban a la idea de que el caballero mitad bestia ahora fuese otro guardián de la red.

— Quieren verme fallar... —Sleipmon levantó la mirada y un fuerte viento sacudió su cabello color púrpura al igual que su cola. A lo lejos notó una manada de Moosemon en torno a una serie de pequeños estanques de agua congelada, se les quedó viendo unos instantes hasta que la manada de Digimon emprendió la retirada—. Se avecina un frente muy frío.

Sus predicciones climáticas con respecto al polo en el que habitaba eran muy certeras, además las señales de la temporada fría que se avecinaba estaban por todos lados, o al menos para su mirada analítica así era. El centauro siguió recorriendo los páramos desolados y las montañas nevadas buscando la presencia de Digimon rezagados, a ese paso él sería el único ser vivo en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero no le importaba demasiado, quienes no pudiesen soportar el frío irremediablemente morirían. Por eso se producían aquellas migraciones en masa.

— Bien, creo que con esto ya está. —Llevando a dos Gururumon malheridos sobre su lomo y con la pequeña manada de estos pisándole los talones Sleipmon les guió hasta la ruta que conducía a las zonas fuera de peligro, la cual cruzaba por una pequeña cadena de montañas heladas—. ¿Podrán llegar solos allá antes del anochecer?

Ambos Gururumon con algo de esfuerzo se dejaron caer del lomo del caballero y asintieron moviendo sus colas en señal de agradecimiento, el resto de la manada rodeó a sus dos heridos compañeros y tras darle las gracias al centauro se marcharon en silencio dejando tras de sí incontables huellas.  
Sleipmon no les quitó la vista de encima hasta que les perdió de vista, se quedó allí de pie varios minutos hasta que finalmente dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos en dirección a las ruinas que estaban bajo su custodio.

Con su alargada sombra por delante y el sol ya anunciando su retirada a sus espaldas él siguió avanzando. En cuanto llegase la noche perdería la última compañía que le quedaba.


End file.
